blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Armaments
Eternal Armaments were spawned from the Soul codex, though Izanagi was the one to make most of them. When the orignals fell, the Eternal Armaments were scattered in the Boundary and the Nine Gates were sealed to their realm that accessed their power. The Eternal Armaments come in several forms, some are in the forms of rings, braclets or pendents, while others are more obvious, being weapons and armor. Eternal Armaments will stay in this form until they deem the will of the bearer strong enough to see their true appearance. Because they were designed to be used by beings stronger then humanity, they all require an incredible amount of will to use, and if the user has a fickle will it will absorb them. They can not be destroyed. Known Eternal Armaments ??? Unknown to be a true Eternal Armament, possibly stronger. It was a pair and wasn't used for very long, though it seems to have vanished after certain events. It was activated in conjunction with Blazblue like the "Azureium" Lux and Nox. Azureium Lux Nivus "Azureium White Light" The awakened "White" of the current Azure that was a core fundamental of its make up in an actual attempt of controlling said soul. It was altered several times resulting in reality which its capable of bringing change to becoming unstable. It represents the Origin, Izanagi Ragnar's power and was last fully released when the Paradox trigger took place. Most of its power became dormant after he decided to deny the phenomena that resulted in the destruction of the previous world. He used it and the chrono phantasma to continue the life cycle of the world with the stabilizing force his very soul. Its influence appears in the form of Blue, White and Golden auras, representing the Will of Protection and the current Azure itself. It was used to create the manifestation and rebirth of the original holder, though he would never again be capable of using its full power. Later on in Izanagi's sorrow of losing his sister Izanami, he eventually re formed her on the current world. The one who returned it to Ragnarok, was a soul of purity who was able to manipulate the energy of the white property, the Lux core,and awoke it with the Lux Magic. She was a previous incarnation of the soul of Celica who was able to talk him into giving humanity a second chance along with Legna which resulted in the paradox. Because the key to waking him up again was entrusted to her when she came back and Ragnarok resurfaced in CC. *Abilities: Alteration of reality, erases existences, interferes with most powers. *Restriction Break: Restriction code broken, Origin Soul Identified, Release Eternal Armament. Omnipotent Soul of birth and creation transcending the azure abyss, soul that defines my existence, release your power into my being, empower Blazblue, awaken Azureium Lux Nivus!" '' *Owner(s): Izanagi Ragnar Azureium Nox Anguium "Azureium Dark Serpent" The awakened "Black" property that was used to craft the Kaiser when the origin Susano'o was banished to the Yomi by Izanagi, and Susano'o let himself be taken by its influences, using his very soul to alter what he was, resulting in the birth of what would become the serpent. From his despair, hatred and malice were the three Yomi serpents that represented his power, Jormungandr, Orochi and Leviathan born. Its influence is represented by Violet, Green and Red auras tinged with Black. The reason its called "Azurium" is because of the fact in reality it is an origin soul which has the property of an Azure already, however he abandoned that name and called it "Kaiser". It would eventually be the manifestation of "Yuki Terumi" as well, the serpent, which after so many worlds lifetimes is what he became in every incarnation there after. *Abilities: Erases existences, interferes with all EA outside its counterpart Lux, ??? *Restriction Break: ''Restrictions lifted, origin soul identified, releasing eternal armament. Azure soul that was sacrificed in the names of Hatred, Malice and Despair, release your eternal nightmare unto this world. Origins of serpent that gave my soul strength, empower Blazblue, awaken Azureium Nox Anguium! *Owner(s): Yuki Terumi Azureium Rebelluia: Blood-Scythe "Azure Rebellion" An armament that in sealed form, appears as a large blade. It's true form however, hinges on the type of energy generated from the user's soul, whether its the will of protection or destruction will change its appearance and aura. It is at its peak when the user is enhanced with Azure and power by choice. It is one of the only armaments that doesn't have a limit cap, and will actually change as its wielder relies on it and acts as an extension of its wielders soul energy into a weapon. The reason why it has multiple forms is because its capable of developing and adapting to the soul of the wielder. Its "Kaiser" form was seen in the past by the one who held it. The blade having that remarakable ability allowed it to actually develop a Kaiser form. In reality, is both a Soularma and an Eternal Armament. It was the only one allowed to contain the power of a Soularma, this being the reason why it was so powerful and could adapt to its wielder. *Abilities: Can shatter souls, grants the highest power of the Will to Protect or the Will to Destroy. Adapts to the users soul, so it can channel and use any energy the wielder is. *Restriction Break (Protector): Restrictions lifted! Breaking the nine gates! Releasing eternal armament! Blade beyond the realms of souls and birth, rebel against the forces that tempt to bind me! By my choice and the powers of the protector...Azureium Rebelluia: Blood-Scythe awaken! *Restriction Break (Destroyer):'' ...Restrictions lifted. Breaking the Nine Gates. Releasing eternal armament. Blade beyond the realms of souls and birth in the deepest abyss, hear my desire to bring the fated ruin of this world, no soul will escape your calamity! In the will of destruction, awaken, Azureium Rebelliuia: Blood-Scythe!'' *Owner(s): Asuva, Izanagi Tempestas Custodem "Storm Guardian" The sword that was created using a small part of an origin soul, it holds the basis that was used to make and channel the Power of Order. Its sealed form appears in the form of a pair of bracelets lined with glowing gold symbols that said "Storm Guardian" in the first language. Awakened it takes the form of a large energy blade that is capable of manipulating a beast that resembled the original who guarded the others. It is said to work with the power of the Susano'o. *Abilities: Grants incredible speed, can conjure unlimited amounts of energy, can erase anything outside of other EA and Original souls if the owner wills it enough. *Restriction break: Restrictions Lifted, Breaking the Nine Gates! Releasing Eternal Armament! Storms of fate break the chains that bind you, Fenrir come forth and reveal thy true strength, Tempestas Custodem awaken! '' *''Owner(s): Susano'o, Seiras '' Solaris Curatorem "Sun Guardian" The aura of the sun goddess that protects its bearer. It is in the form of a small necklace with a white sun charm made from a tranparent glass. Awakened it takes the form of an armor similar to the Murakumo, but the user retains their will. The Armament requires a certain kind of Azure to awaken its power fully and it had worked with the power of the Amaterasu in the past during the time of the Origins. It is actually a necklace crafted when Asuva used Izanagi's power to break Xenaki out of the Alpha unit. It was left for her so she could reform and use the connection to fight against Kaizema and the others. Through it Izanami was able to speak with her and show her memories from the Amaterasu. *Abilities: Can stop time through will, bearer is protected from negative effects of Kaiser, Black Azure etc., can create an unbreakable barrier around someone if they will it. Stronger then a Murakumo unit. *Restriction break: ''Restrictions Lifted, Breaking the Nine Gates! Releasing Eternal Armament! Sun goddess that watches over our world hear my prayers and grant me the power to drive out the darkness, Solis Curatorem release! '' *''Owners: Xenaki, Izanami '' Adificioum Ilusio "Nightmare Illusion" A crude Armament that was used to torture many souls throughout the ages. In its sealed form it appears as the golden ring with a crimson stone, but when it's unleashed, it appears as a black gauntlet with green pulsing veins. It can be used to drain the enemies' life or create optical illusions from the darkness around the bearer and tap into the targets mind itself to create a dimented reality. It was found by Relius Clover in the Boundary while researching the Kaiser and Black Azure connections, however he didn't keep it for himself, and instead handed it over to Invictus. *Abilities: Drains life from the enemy and absorbs attacks, uses the darkness to create attacks, bearer can create a reality from their enemies fears, pain, sorrow etc., these can all be used to slowly "shatter" and alter the soul. *Restriction Break: ''Restrictions Lifted, Breaking the Nine Gates! Releasing Eternal Armament! Ilusions from the nightmares come forth and grant me power, reveal to me your true form, Adificioum Ilusio Released! *Owners: Invictus Chronos Fortuna "Time's Fortune" An armament that lets the wielder travel through time and witness all timelines at once. It was entrusted to the same family for generations and eons. It is a simple pocket watch in disguise, but once it is activated it releases many different auras before opening a rift in time itself along with a golden sigil. It will also protect a timeline if its bearer desires, even to the point of making it real. It has been used more than once to alter time outside of fate's authroity, the first case believed to be connected to the "Paradox". This EA was used by the observer of the previous world and who tells the tale of the Paradox, Legna Alucard. *Abilities: Protect or Alter Time, observe all events outside of interferences of other EA, grants the highest power of sorcery. *Restriction Break: Restriction lifted, Breaking the Nine Gates! Releasing Eternal Armament. Time ever turning as fate continues to move, allow me to witness all posibilities. Under the highest sorcery, Cronos Fortuna, awaken. *Owners: Legna Laminas Puritas "Blades of Purity" An Armament of unknown origins that was found in the boundary. It was held by one who slayed many Hellions in the past and is currently dormant. There is no sign to where it currently is. It is one of the few to use the Lux Magic, which counters the Kaiser directly. *Abilities: Extremely potent against Hellions, can cut through nightmares and illusions. *Restriction Break: Lifting restrictions, breaking the nine gates, releasing eternal armament! Oh blades from the purest waters that cut through the darkness of a forgotten past, release your light and allow me to cut through the nightmares! Laminas Puritas, release! *Owners: Arisu Matriex Arma "Guns of Matriex" The Matriex Arma appears as a simple set of orbs hidden within the Kaiser Arma Beelzem. When awakened they will turn into a simple pitch and violet aura around the pair of guns, that fire off shots that drain the energy straight from the target, be it Kaiser energy, or life energy, it drains everything to make its wielder more powerful. The energy is then used to reflect the opponent's own power back at them or absolve a power. They were also used against the observers and in the past against the Origins. It is capable of trapping an observer in an endless loop by creating a field separate from reality with no exit. *Abilities: Capable of draining energy, interferes with observation, allows the user to see events before they happen if their will is stronger, creates a field of Kaiser that can't be escaped from. *Restriction Break: Restrictions lifted, Breaking the Nine Gates! Releasing Eternal Armament! Twin guns of born of darkness, reveal everything to me that both you and my enemy possess, Matriex Arma, awaken! *Owners: Laileth Ferious Vigorem "Wild Vigor" Appears in the form of a small fang attached to a necklace. Awakened it becomes a ball of light that enhances its user with the powers of nearly all elements. They can pour their will and soul into bringing out the true potential of the weapon to shape their will into the spirit of a beast to devastate the enemy. *Abilities: *Restriction Break: Restrictions lifted, Breaking the nine gates! Releasing eternal armament! Wild soul that coursed through the realms beyond birth and souls, I command you to release to me your true power, fang of the shifting beast be unshackled, awaken Ferious Vigorem!! *Owners: HJ Compes Fatumes "Chain of Fate" An armament of unknown origin, used by many in the past, only to have their soul absorbed by this crude armament. It was designed to control others when their will is stronger. The purpose of it is to control the fate written into those who have been snared in "Fate's Design" and overwrite said design. It will shackle a soul, nullifying their current fate and shaping it into the desires of the wielder. It is only able to be used by someone who has had previous connections or ties into "Fate's authority". Appears as a pitch black gem that, awakened, will release chains of pure darkness that attacks the soul and mind itself. It can also be used to rip a soul from a weakened or incapacitated form. It was actually made by Kaizema inside of the Kaiser Arma he held. However the use of that property was only good once since it was only a replica of the chains of fate, hence the mock name he called it. Because of this it isn't really an enternal armament, but he simply made it to counter Izanagi once he came back into existence and reform his soul using it. *Abilities: Allows the manipulation of souls and fate, Interferes with all Azure, Can not break its hold once it snares someone. *Restriction Break: In the name of the Origin and Fate's Authroity, invoke the Orichalos. Chains of fate ensnare and reform this soul! *Owner: Kaizema Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Weapon Category:Incarnate Saga Category:Archived Articles